Polygamy?
by CthulhuIsReal
Summary: BEING REWRITTEN IN ANOTHER STORY.
1. Sleepover

_After the events of TLO_

"Come on, Perce! Celebrate!" Travis whacked Percy on the back. Percy rolled his eyes.

"I _am _celebrating, Travis." It was Travis's turn to roll his eyes.

"Yeah, like sitting alone and drinking punch is celebrating. Come on, man! Unhinge! We won the war!" Percy glared at him.

"At the cost of many other lives, Travis." He said, referring to a certain daughter of Athena. Travis's mood went down.

"Look. I'm really sorry about Annabeth's death, ok? But be glad! We're still here." Percy scowled.

"I'd rather be alone right now, Travis." Percy walked to his cabin. Travis shrugged at his retreating form.

Percy laid down on his bed.

Annabeth had died. He couldn't forget that. The way the scythe cut her stomach, making a long, bloody scratch. It was horrifying. He put his face in his hands.

If Annabeth were here, what would she say?

_Come on, Seaweed Brain!_

Tears began to leak out of his eyes. But he smiled. He knew Annabeth would want him to live a happy life.

He wiped his face and walked out of his cabin to join the others at the pavilion. But first, he went to the beach.

The sea. It made him calm. He smiled.

A blinding white flash in front of him ruined that happy moment. And someone cussing in front of him.

Suddenly a bunch of teenagers popped onto him.

"FUUUU-" He was interrupted as they landed on his face.

Percy felt something soft. "Who is touching my breasts?!" He yelped. "Sorry!"

Percy used all his might to get them off him. "Oh fuck. I think I broke my back." He groaned and fell back on the ground.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" A stutter from a feminine voice in front of him. His eyes were closed.

He opened his eyes. Eight curious eyes stared him in the face. "Wh-what the?!"

He stumbled and had his back to a tree. "Who are you people?!"

Eight girls stood in front of him. They all looked battle worn. One was missing a shirt. Percy averted his eyes.

"Why are we here? Leah?" One with lightning blue eyes asked. A girl who looked elfish, with brown, oil-smelling hair that was singed at the edges shrugged.

"I think the device malfunctioned." One with sky-blue eyes **(I like to think that's what Jason's eyes look like. FUCK. Spoiler.)** groaned.

"Does that mean we're stuck here?" The leader, the one without the shirt, shook her head.

"There's got to be a way." They all started talking at once.

"SHUT UP. God, you guys are giving me a migraine." Percy held his temples. They instantly quieted down.

"All right. First things first. Who are you people?"

They started from left to right.

One with brown hair and kaleidoscopic eyes spoke first. "Okay, I'm Piper McLean. Daughter of Aphrodite."

The next one was the elfish girl. "I'm Leah Valdez! Hephaestus. Please to meet you!"

The one on her left was the one with the sky blue eyes. "I'm Janette Grace. This is my sister, Thalia Grace. We're daughters of Zeus." She said, pointing to her left. They looked nothing like siblings.

There were two who looked particularly close. The smaller one held the bigger one's arm. The bigger one spoke. "I'm Nicole di Angelo, This is my sister Hazel Levesque. Hades."

One who had a bow strapped over her shoulder nervously spoke up. "I-I'm Fran Zhang."

And the shirtless one. She looked unashamed. "I'm Persephone Jackson."

Percy blinked multiple times. "What. The. Fuck." The overload of problems and confusion made it to his head.

He fainted.

_In the morning,_

Percy woke up on his bed, with a start. He blinked his eyes to make sure that what he saw was a dream. He shook his head and stepped off his bed.

He stepped on something soft.

He looked down. It was the stomach of one still asleep, shirtless girl who was drooling.

He fell back on his bed.

He looked around. He was in his cabin. The eight girls he saw were in his cabin, decked out on several sleeping places.

Persephone was next to his bed, on the floor.

Fran was cuddling a pillow on one of the beds across him.

Nicole and Hazel were hugging each other on a couch. **(Aw, so cute. Sibling love.)**

Thalia was strewn about on one of the other beds, hair everywhere.

Janette lay on another bed, properly and comfortable.

Leah was just lying down on the floor, in the middle of the cabin.

_Where's the other one? Piper, was it?_

His questions were answered when he felt a soft figure lying next to him. Piper was hugging his stomach, and her breasts pushed against his back.

Percy mentally groaned, lying back down.

This was going to be a hard day.

_What transpired that night,_

"Oh, fuck. I think we killed him." Leah spoke up. They all stood in silence, as Percy's figure lay slumped against the wall.

"Whelp. The thing definitely malfunctioned." Persephone said. "Why do you say that?" Janette responded, still looking at him.

"We're obviously in an alternate dimension of sorts. That guy was a son of Poseidon. So, he was this dimension's me." Persephone grabbed his legs. "Help me carry him."

Janette nodded and grabbed his arms. "Wow, he's heavy." She grunted.

"If you're theory is right, Seph, then this is Camp Half-Blood. We should carry him to Poseidon's cabin." Thalia said.

They all participated in carrying him to the cabin, cautious in not being seen.

"It looks nothing like mine." Seph remarked.

They threw him onto the bed, and Fran immediately shout/whispered, "Dibs on bed!"

Janette and Thalia said the same thing and they both jumped onto different beds.

"Dibs on couch!" Nicole and Hazel said at the same time, and giggled. They took the couch comfortably.

Leah grinned and just dropped down on the floor before falling asleep.

"Well, crap. Piper, where are you gonna sleep?" Seph grumbled.

Piper giggled and took the other side of Percy on his bed.

"Hey, no fair! Why do you get a head start?!" Piper grinned at her, before hugging him close.

Seph grumbled.

"Why do we all have to compete for the same man, anyway?"

**AN: Wow. Harem. Cool. Cool, cool, cool.**


	2. Breasts

"Fuuuuuuucckkkk." Percy groaned. He somehow fell asleep again, and when he woke up, the girls managed to connect the beds and couch together, and they were all arguing about space.

"How did this happen….?" Piper was tugging on Percy's right side, and Seph pulled him just as hard.

"What are you doing?" He heard a voice from the door of the cabin. All the girls shut up, staring at the newcomer.

Percy widened his eyes. "Nico! Help me! Please! I'm stuck!" Nico raised an eyebrow and grinned.

"Hey, uh….Chiron! Come over here." He motioned someone else to come while grinning madly.

"Ugh….Nico…..Nooo…..Help…" Percy groaned. The girls were blushing.

Chiron wheeled himself in. "Oh my, Percy….What did…?"

"It's gonna be really hard to explain. Just help me first. I think I'm seriously stuck."

**-Harems-**

"-and that's how I got in my cabin." Chiron nodded, his face brooding.

"And what about you, my dears?" Janette looked a bit nervous.

"Well, it's, uh, a long story." Percy shrugged. "We got time. We have all day."

Persephone sighed. "Well…here's how it started."

_-FLASHBACK SEQUENCE-_

"Hey, Seph! Chiron's calling for you." A girl in the Poseidon cabin groaned. "5 more minutes." She muttered.

Janette grinned. "Come on, Seph." A groan from inside. Janette sighed. "We've got pancakes!" She yelled, pulling her last card.

There was a bang, and an "Ow." There were footsteps, and Persephone Jackson stood there in all her glory, with bed-hair and nearly nothing on.

"Sheesh, Seph. Put some clothes on." Seph frowned. "But…the pancakes." Janette rolled her eyes. "Get dressed, first."

She shut the door, washed her face, put on a shirt, put on shorts and brushed her hair, all in record time. She opened the door again and grinned.

"Pancakes?"

**-Are-**

"Persephone. I see you have eaten, or are eating breakfast." Chiron smiled at the 17 year old girl who still held a plate full of pancakes. Janette followed.

"We have a quest for you. In fact, the seven of you. Actually, It is Lady Aphrodite who has a quest for you."

The other six were flashed here. "What in the hell?!" There was a scream, as Thalia was practicing archery and had just let go of the arrow, which was aimed directly at Seph.

Using instinct, She raised her plate and blocked the arrow, which was a centimeter of touching her. Suddenly, she gasped. "My pancakes!" She groaned, as she examined the pancakes pinned to the plate.

"What are we doing here?" Nicole asked, as she held her Stygian Iron sword in one hand.

Aphrodite humphed. "Well, as you can see, you girls are absolutely hopeless in love."

Seph frowned. "Hopeless?"

"And so, I decided to ask my father if I could give you a quest. A very hard one at that. But it will be worth it." Her eyes glinted with mischief.

"So? What is it, mom?" Piper asked, raising an eyebrow. "I don't really know what it's called, but I have a picture of it." She showed a picture of a sphere made of gold and designed with silver linings. It had a red button on top.

"Your mission is to press that red button." Aphrodite grinned.

**-Awesome-**

"I'm gonna kill Aphrodite." Persephone grumbled as she sliced through a hellhound.

Another one pounced at her, successfully scratching her shirt. "Agh! This was new!" She cut through its head. She grumbled at her shirt, before ripping it off.

"Useless now, anyway. Leah, are we close?" Leah whacked a dracaena in the head before looking at a map. "Yeah. In that house ahead!"

Fran loaded an explosive arrow and fired it into the horde of monsters. "Get in!" Nicole yelled.

They all got in before Seph slammed the door. She pushed the nearest object, a shelf, to block it.

"Ok. It should be here. What's this for, anyway?" Aphrodite suddenly appeared in front of them.

"Sheesh, you guys don't listen all that much, do you?" Seph tried to swing her sword at her, but it passed through her.

Aphrodite rolled her eyes. "Honeys, this is a quest of love."

The effect was immediate. "WHAT?!" The love goddess held her arms up in surprise. "Don't blame me, I told Persephone before the quest." They all looked at Seph with fury.

"Hey, what the heck?! No, you didn't!" Aphrodite chuckled. "Anyway, all you girls are destined to fall in love with the same person."

They all looked at her questioningly. "Now, go press that button! By the way, that device will transport you to another place. Don't worry, they will know about you. It's just gonna be another place. It's not like it's going to teleport you to another dimension." She laughed nervously before flashing away.

"Oh, gods. Please don't tell me we have to fight each other for him." Hazel wished hopelessly. Piper grinned. "I'll get to him first. It's a bet."

Janette smiled before shaking her head. "Nuh-uh. I'll take that bet."

"Found it! It's here." Thalia held up the circular device thing. Without hesitating, Leah dived and press the button on top.

And that's how Persephone Jackson got her breasts (accidentally) felt up.

**AN: I feel really bad for forgetting about this magnificent website, so I'm going to make it up to you guys by updating once (at the least) every day. I think. Maybe. I'm not sure. **

**Good night/morning, folks.**


	3. First Device

"Wow. That was…colorful. So, Aphrodite's work, huh?" Percy leaned on his arm. Seph nodded.

"And that's the gist of it." Janette said. "So, what now, Chiron? How do we send them back to their own dimension?"

Chiron chuckled. "That is entirely up to you, my boy. Though, I suspect the gods will want to talk to you nine."

On cue, Percy and the eight girls were flashed to the Olympian Throne Room.

"Whatever you think I did, I did not do it." Percy crossed his arms as they faced the gods.

"We did not send you here to accuse you of any thing, my boy." Poseidon chuckled as the nine of them bowed.

"We have been alerted by your predicament." Zeus said. "What? Who told?" Percy grumbled.

He heard a snicker to the side as two teenagers stood off. "You fucking jerks." He growled.

"I couldn't help it, Perce." Theodore grinned beside Nico.

Zeus coughed to get their attention. "To the problem at hand. That device you girls used."

Leah pulled out the sphere from her tool belt.

"Yes, that. That device is only one of its kind. There are many others scattered amongst the earth. But when all of them gathered, they have the ability to travel anywhere."

"You're kidding. Right?" Seph said. Zeus shook his head.

"No. It is a device so powerful; you can travel to different places, dimensions, universes. Even into the future and past. And that is our problem. The Titans have caught wind of these devices, and now are working on retrieving them.

"Well, how many are there?" Janette asked. Athena held up a laptop. "There are 20 of them, not including that. The Titans have caught 3."

Zeus nodded. "We will issue a quest with the nine of you, to go retrieve these devices."

"Okay, doesn't seem so hard." Poseidon shook his head. "Percy, some of these devices are cleverly disguised. Sometimes they are even people. And some of them are guarded very heavily."

"So…you want me, and these girls, to gather these devices, all of them, before the Titans get them. And they're scattered. All over the world." Percy summed up. Zeus nodded.

"You'll need this, Percy. It has some of my power in it. Once you get the first one, the map will tell you where to next." Apollo handed a map to him.

Percy took the map and opened it. The first one was in New York. "Okay then. When do we start?"

Zeus grimaced. "Now, unfortunately. We will give you time to prepare, but you must leave today. Council dismissed."

The group was flashed back to Percy's cabin.

"Well, that sucks. What should we do?" Leah groaned. "We go on that quest. The first is in New York. We should prepare." Percy grabbed a backpack and put the map in it.

**-RINE BUREAKU-DESU-**

Percy had a backpack ready, and was holding Riptide, as a pen, ready. "Are you girls ready?"

They all nodded, when Leah piped up. "I've actually been trying to fix the device. And I think I've done it!" She pressed the button, and Percy felt a hole suck him in.

He fell face forward, into something soft. "Wh-wha-" He lifted himself up and saw Hazel, her face flushed pure red. He felt his cheeks heat up and he quickly got off her.

"S-Sorry!" He then blinked and looked around. "Where are we?" They were in an alleyway. He then noticed that it was only him, Hazel and Nicole. "Where are the others?"

Nicole was muttering to herself. "I'm gonna kill her when I find her. I think it separated us." She said the last part aloud.

"How are we in New York? Did we somehow control where we wanted to go?" Percy looked at Nicole.

"Stop staring at me." She said, coldly. "Okay, sheesh. Let's go." Nicole grabbed Hazel's hand and followed Percy out of the alley.

They appeared on a busy street, with lots of people walking towards their destination.

Percy took out the map, and it had zoomed in on New York. There was a green dot, where Percy assumed the device was.

"It's…uh…this way." Percy pointed towards a certain direction. When he looked back, Nicole was muttering darkly, while Hazel held her hand uncertainly, looking around.

They walked and entered a cafe. Percy noticed the green dot was blinking on the map. He tucked it away and looked around.

It was a cozy café, which was warm and toasty. They sat down and ordered drinks. "Well, now the only problem is finding it."

Percy looked around uncertainly, checking for any monsters. He noticed a guy in a trench coat, outside the café, staring at them. He had a hat, so his face was covered. Then he walked away.

"Excuse me, sir. Here's your order." The waitress put down a tray with their food. Nicole then noticed something.

"Um…Miss? What's that?" She said, pointing at a mug, which was placed on a counter with designs on it.

"Oh. That's the daily give-away mug. You can buy it." The waitress answered her, then walked towards the kitchen.

"You think that's it?" Percy asked, looking at the mug. Nicole nodded. "I'll buy it then."

Percy walked towards the counter. "I would like to buy that mug." A man bumped him. "Excuse me, young man. I was going to get this first." It was the man with the trench coat and hat.

"I'm sorry, but..." Percy then noticed his eyes, which were shining a cruel gold light.

The man grinned and placed his money on the table. "That mug, please."

The person at the cash register crossed his arms. "Hyperion, the kid asked for it first."

Percy growled at Hyperion. He just grinned some more. "Don't do this, Hypnos. You can be on our side."

Hypnos just yawned, and took the money that was in Percy's hand. "Here you go, Percy Jackson." He handed the mug to him.

Percy blinked. "You're Hypnos? The God of Sleep?" Hypnos nodded. "What's it to you? Also, you just getting that, or you paying already?"

Hyperion glared at Hypnos and walked away. "Uh…I'll pay. What ar-"

"What am I doing guarding this almighty device which can transport people to different places? I was tasked to by the creator of it."

Percy took out some more money to pay for the food. "The creator? Who is he?"

Hypnos yawned once again. "His name's Dominus. You probably don't know him. Here's your change. Be careful, Percy Jackson. Hyperion's likely to be waiting to ambush you." He dropped his change in Percy's open hand.

Percy walked towards his table, where Nicole and Hazel were eating peacefully. "So?" Nicole asked, still cold.

"That guy was Hypnos." Nicole widened her eyes. "The God?" Percy nodded.

"And we'll probably get into some trouble when we get out of here. Hyperion's gonna ambush us."

Nicole scowled. "Great. Just 'cus you did it. Now, we're going to have to fight a Titan. Good job." She said sarcastically.

"Hey! What's your problem?" Percy complained. Nicole just stormed towards the bathroom.

"She doesn't like you." Hazel spoke in a soft voice. Percy jumped. This was the first time she spoke in his presence.

"She has never liked men." She sighed. "I can see that. Why didn't she just join the Hunters?" Hazel shrugged.

"Why? What did men ever to do her?" He asked, scratching his head.

"They let our sister die." She said quietly, sipping on a cup of coffee.

"Oh….I'm sorry." Percy said silently. "Oh, no. It happened ages ago. I'm okay now. But Nicole…." Hazel sighed.

"She was never with the plan anyway. The quest, I mean. She hated it." She hugged her knees on the chair.

"What about you? I bet you didn't like the idea of this." Percy sighed, dragging a hand through his hair. Hazel's face heated up.

"Uh-um…I'm...f-fine with it…" She looked down, her cheeks bright red. Percy felt his cheeks heat up too.

Nicole came back, holding what looked to be a necklace in her hands. "You paid already, right? Let's go." She said coldly, then walked towards the door.

Percy and Hazel stood up and followed her. "Let's go through that park." Percy pointed.

The three walked towards the park, which was nearly empty.

"I want that device, Jackson." Hyperion was waiting, in full battle armor, holding a giant two-handed sword.

Nicole growled and shook the necklace three times. It morphed into a Stygian Iron sword shaped like a cutlass. Hazel reached into her pack and pulled out an Imperial Gold spear. Percy removed the cap of Riptide.

Hyperion laughed. "You won't stand a chance. Especially when I have this." He had a watch on his hand and he pressed a button on it.

He vanished. "What the-" Percy was cut off, as Hyperion, who was behind them, smacked him into a tree.

Nicole jumped at him, and landed on the space where he used to be. Hazel shrieked as Hyperion grabbed her and held his sword to her neck.

"Give me the device!" He nicked her a bit, drawing blood. Percy charged out and summoned water out of thin air and splashed him with it.

"Come on!" He grabbed Hazel and Nicole's hands and ran into the forest.

**AN: DUN DUN DUUUUUUN. What will happen next?! How did Hyperion wield the device so awesomely? And why was Hypnos assigned to guard that device? Will Percy, Hazel and Nicole ever escape Hyperion?**

**Next time on "**_**Polygamy?**_**"**

**Favorite, Follow, Review. Questions? Suggestions? Constructive Criticism?**

**I'm right here.**


	4. Supposed Time Travel

Percy panted, beads of sweat dripping down from his face. He was alone. Hyperion had scattered a variety of monsters into the forest, and somehow made said forest magically big.

He would've used the mug, but Nicole had it. He then heard the roar of the Chimera. He uncapped Riptide, and it sprung out. He ran towards the place where the roar came from.

He emerged from a bush, holding Riptide with two hands. The Chimera had leaped towards Nicole, who was holding one arm with one hand and her cutlass with the other.

Time slowed down. He tackled her to the ground from the side. He felt a big jab of pain from his leg.

Nicole widened her eyes, and threw a ball on the ground. Smoke erupted from the ball, and he felt himself being dragged out of it.

He saw the Chimera roaring and clawing at the smoke before he fell asleep.

**-Line Break-**

"Percy. Wake up." He heard a familiar male voice, but his eyes remained shut. "Damn it, Percy. I told you that they would ambush you."

He finally opened his eyes, to see a familiar man wearing an apron around a beige uniform. He had blonde hair and green eyes.

"Hypnos? What the-Where are we?" Hypnos snapped his fingers, and a table and two chairs appeared. He sat down and held his hand out. A mug of hot coffee materialized.

"Take a seat, Percy." He sipped on his coffee while Percy took the chair next to him. "We, are in your head right now." Percy looked around, only to see that his environment was pure white.

"I came here to give you advice, Percy." He held his coffee in both hands, staring at it.

"Dominus. He's a mortal. He loves screwing with people. He's also a mad genius. He was born during the Trojan War." Hypnos held out his coffee, as if to offer Percy. Percy shook his head.

"He was granted immortality, by Athena. Athena loved his inventions. He invented a great many things. But he never revealed it to anyone, except the gods. Eventually, Dominus grew tired of doing it. Then, he came up with an idea for an invention. Well, inventions. He's had many years to work upon them. He finished, having made 20 of them. He was the one who coined the term "Transporter." Hypnos looked up into the blank white sky.

"He gave them to his best friends. Told them to hide them. To protect them from any dangers. He even transferred the power to some people. Then he hid himself from the world." He then took a big gulp of coffee.

"So. That means you know where the others are, right?" Hypnos shook his head. "No, I don't. But I know they're being guarded. By people, monsters, spirits. And the last one. It's with Dominus himself. So, you have to find him."

The place shook, as if there was an earthquake that lasted 2 seconds. "Well, my time is up." He shoved Percy, and time slowed down for him. "Be careful out there. And beware of the next guardian! He's an elder spi-" Percy fell back.

He opened his eyes, and sat up quickly. Then groaned from pain.

"Careful." Percy heard Nicole from the left of him. He looked, and saw her holding her now bandaged arm.

He was placed to the side of a campfire, which was a beacon in the dark forest. "You've been out 6 hours. Or something like that." Nicole stared at the fire.

"6 hours?! Where's Hazel?!" He suddenly shouted. Nicole shushed him as she pointed to a lump of blankets on the forest floor.

"She's not badly hurt. Just tired. She wasn't built for adventures like this." Nicole bit her lip.

"Hypnos. He talked to me." Percy held his leg in pain and explained to Nicole what he had told him.

"Dominus, huh." She hugged her legs.

They sat in silence for a few minutes. "Uh, hey. Percy. Look, I'm sorry. I was being such a jerk because I didn't trust you. I didn't like Aphrodite that much, much less trust her. I was kind of being stupid." Nicole looked down.

"It's okay. I heard from Hazel that your sister died because of a man. I was being a jerk too." Percy rubbed the back of his head. Nicole smiled a genuine smile.

"I never liked the idea of this quest. I mean, what if the girls had someone they liked back home?" Percy grinned. "Why? Does that mean you liked someone at your camp?"

Nicole blushed a deep red. "N-No! Wh-why would I l-like anyone?!" She said, incredibly flustered.

Percy chuckled. "But seriously, did you have someone you liked?" Nicole looked away, muttering something incredibly soft.

"Come on, I won't tell." She muttered even more softly. "I can't hear you."

"Why should I tell you?!" She yelled, her face awfully red. She looked down again.

Hazel suddenly sat up. "What happened?! Did we die?!" She screamed. Nicole shushed her, her face still tinted red.

Nicole explained what had happened.

"Why don't we just use the mug thing?" There was an awkward silence. "I….didn't think of that." Nicole spoke, obviously flustered. Percy chuckled.

"Then why don't we?" Nicole took the mug out of her bag. "How do you use it?" Percy asked. She shrugged.

There was a rustling of bushes, and Hyperion appeared from the thick forest, grinning.

The three quickly jumped up, weapons at the ready. "Why would you even bother running?" He took the sword off his back, and held it threateningly.

"Nicole. Any minute now." Percy muttered loud enough for her to hear. She shook the mug, and there was a whirring sound.

A button was at the bottom of the inside of the mug. Hyperion roared and charged at them while Nicole grabbed Percy and Hazel.

She pressed the button and there was a hole sucking him in.

**-LINE BREAK, MAN-**

Percy blinked, and he was back in his cabin, in front of the girls.

"Aw, I thought it was working." Leah whacked the sphere with her hand. "Did I just…?" Percy looked around, confused.

"Whoa. Percy, what happened to your leg?" Seph asked. "Uhm…where were you girls?"

Janette looked at him, confused. "We were right here. Percy, are you okay?" He looked at Nicole and Hazel. They were both looking around, puzzled.

Nicole held the mug in her hand. "We, uh….got the second one." She held it up for them to see.

"What? How? You were here the entire time." Thalia crossed her arms. "But…Leah pushed the button. And we appeared in an alley in New York."

Fran looked at the device in Leah's hand. "So….it teleported you three and teleported you guys back, just in one second?"

Percy shrugs, then hisses in pain, holding his leg in pain. "Percy, are you okay?" He nodded, even though he evidently was not okay.

"Let's check the map if it actually registers the device we got." Percy takes the map out.

"The next one is in…"

"JAPAN?!"

**AN: Yeah, this was not my best. Sorry. This was more of a filler chapter which showed the capabilities of the device and the backstory of Dominus. So yeah.**

**ONCE AGAIN.**

**Rate, review, follow. And I will see you guys, very soon.**

**BYE BYE.**


	5. AN

Wow...well...

It's been a long time, hasn't it?

Yeah, it has. Like, around April to May of 2013? I don't know, man. But all I know is that for a while there, I lost my groove.

On top of that, I had a lot of stuff going on. Family problems, school, more family problems, more school...yeah.

I've been quite busy, I've grown a lot, learned new things. I can't tell if my writing style has changed though.

Anyway, the reason this is here is because I'm sorry for the many absences I've had. And I'm sorry for the many things I've done wrong to you guys.

But, I'm being more active now, seeing as how I can work on a story 24/7. I recently got into the game "Fire Emblem: Awakening", so you'll probably see some stories of that. Maybe.

But the thing is, I've kind of gotten disappointed with my stories. They are just not to my appeal, so I've decided to rewrite them. And by them, I mean this story, and Wrath of Hell. Go check my profile for more details.

No worries, I'll keep the main story up and running till I finish up with the chapters.

So, again, sorry, and I think I'll be seeing you guys soon. VERY soon.

Ta ta!


End file.
